


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by BrimiMay39



Series: Gods of Egypt: The Series [1]
Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrimiMay39/pseuds/BrimiMay39
Summary: Modern AU.Bek and Horus are best friend ever since Bek was 12. With Bek turning 28 years old, the 35 year old finds himself falling in love. Horus tells Hathor. Hathor tells Zaya. Hathor and Zaya plans something for the two lovebirds.(There may be texts involved in this story)
Relationships: Bek/Horus (Gods of Egypt 2016)
Series: Gods of Egypt: The Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975066
Kudos: 15





	1. Good things happen you're near, darling.

Bek's birthday was near, and if you plan a party for him, he'll find out anyway. Of course, Zaya gave him a few hints for it, so that might be why he keeps finding out. Bek and Horus were out in Horus' property. It wasn't huge, it wasn't really small. Just right, like Bek said. They were out trail riding, they stopped by the lake that was near his property and hopped off on his horse. Of course, Bek did the same. It was common for them to go trail riding. Sure, Horus goes trail riding with his favourite horse, Copper, but not all the time. Bek sat down on the grass and looked at the view in front of him. Horus sat down beside him and offered him a can of beer. 

Bek took the beer and thanked him, drinking it.

"I'm not sure I've told you this but, _damn_ , I want to move here," Bek said, chuckling at Horus.

Horus laughed, "You're free to move in with us, Bek. In fact, mother and father really likes having you here," he said, taking a sip from his beer.

Bek blushed and looked down, "I don't want to be a bother to you all," he said softly. 

"Oh, come on. We're best friends, Bek. You're not a bother to us, okay?" 

Horus put his hand on Bek's shoulder, causing Bek to look at him. Bek smiled, making Horus blush. _That damn smile_ , Horus thought. 

"You're too kind, Horus, but... I'm not sure. Are you really okay with me moving in?"

"Bek, it's more than okay! _I_ want you to move here, you know," He widened his eyes when he realised what he said. Dear Ra, he did not mean to actually say it in front of Bek! He took a good amount of sip from his beer, Bek giggled. Horus sighed, he put his beer next to him and lay himself on the grass. Bek lay himself as well and looks at the sky. It was night, so the dark sky was full of stars, of course. Bek loved it. He truly loved looking at the sky, fascinated of the celestial beauty of what's out there. But there's only one thing that's more beautiful tonight.

Horus.

Bek knows that they're best friends for years, but if he plans on confessing his feeling to Horus, he's doomed. He doesn't want to ruin their friendship. 

Horus looked at the younger man, "Bek," he said softly, the brunette looked at him.

"Yeah?" 

"Would you move in if i asked you to?" He asked, moving closer to Bek. The brunette blushed and licked his lips an nodded. Horus kept moving until their faces were inches away, the older man caressed his cheek and looked at him in the eye.

"And if i ask you to kiss me? Would you do it?"

"Are you asking?"

"Maybe."

Bek laughed and shook his head, "I require effort, sweetheart."


	2. effort?

"It was... not what I was expecting, Hathor."

"How so?" Hathor asked, taking a sip from her tea. 

"Well, I- I asked him if he'd kiss me-"

"You what?"

"I asked him if he'd kiss me and he said-"

"Oh, why wou-"

"He said he requires effort. But what's that supposed to mean? And am I that bad?" Horus huffed, crossing his arms. Okay, this was frustrating. Hathor placed her tea on the table and smacked Horus on the head. He winced, rubbing his head.

"What was that for?" 

"For being a dumbass, Horus! You shouldn't ask things like that out of nowhere. If you want to ask him properly, be a gentleman. A good old-fashioned lover boy. You know, ask him on a date, go watch a movie or something. Just- just take it slow, will you?"

She got a point. Horus took a glance at her and sighed, nodding.

"You're right. I should probably apologise."

"You don't have to. He's proven himself that he likes you, told you he requires effort. So all you need to do is exactly what _I_ told you to do."

"Alright. I'll go talk to him."

Hathor smiled and nodded.

"Go on, lover boy. Get your future husband!"

Horus blushed and walked out of the room.


End file.
